Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to on-line payments and more particularly to making payments using a product identifier code.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks, such as the Internet. Consumers routinely search for and purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions can take place directly between an on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, where payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions can also take place with the aid of an on-line payment provider, such as PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties. Purchasing through the Internet from the convenience of a consumer's home, office, or virtually anywhere (with mobile devices) is one main reason why on-line purchases are growing faster and faster.
One typical way consumers locate, identify, and pay for a product is to simply go to a store, find the desired products, have the products scanned at checkout, and pay at the store, such as using cash, check, a debit card, a credit card, or vouchers/coupons. However, this requires a consumer to be at a physical point of sale (POS) and provide physical payment, which is time-consuming and can be inconvenient and burdensome. Shopping on-line overcomes at least the requirement of being at the POS. With on-line shopping, the user searches the Internet, accesses a retailer/merchant website, selects desired products, places them in a virtual cart, and pays on-line, either directly to the merchant or through a payment provider. A disadvantage of on-line shopping is that the consumer must be in front of a PC or other computing device, such that shopping and payment is confined to an experience in front of the PC. Furthermore, it may be cumbersome and time-consumer for the consumer to enter required information for an on-line payment, which may include a credit card/account number, billing address, etc.
Yet another way is for consumers to locate and purchase products is to use a catalog, newspaper, advertisement pamphlet, or other print media to first locate a product. Once located, the consumer goes to the store or logs into a specified web site to select and pay for the product(s), such as described above. Thus, this method suffers the same disadvantages as the other two methods of either purchase/payment in person at a physical POS or having to be in front of a computing device for selection and payment.
Thus, there is a need for a way that consumers can select and pay for a desired product without the disadvantages of the conventional methods above.